elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Windhelm (Skyrim)
Windhelm is a city in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. The city sits on the northern bank of the White River and is an imposing sight, with its massive ice-covered stone walls. It also has a port, accessible via the city itself. Windhelm is located near the northern border of the hold, near Winterhold and The Pale. It is also close to the border with Morrowind, which can be found by road a relatively short walk up the mountains east of the city. The city is very cold, being in the icy north of Skyrim, however travellers heading toward The Rift or Whiterun will see the landscape turn green and lush almost immediately south of the city limits. Travelers to the city are greeted by the majestic frozen bridge leading to the main gate, but it is the old Palace of Ysgramor (now known as the Palace of the Kings), towering over all other structures in the city, that truly takes the breath away. The palace is considered to be one of the only original First Empire buildings remaining. Geography The city slopes slightly northward and has different levels of elevation, with the Palace located at the city’s highest point, making it even more visible and striking. The streets are packed with snow, giving the city something of a claustrophobic feel; the sky is always white or overcast, and fierce blizzards batter the city with alarming regularity. It is within these snow-strewn streets and icy alleys that Windhelm’s inhabitants live, usually with an overriding sense of tension. History According to the lore written in Songs of the Return books, Ysgramor stumbled upon the grave of his son, Yngol, and in grief decided to build a great city where the nearby river met the sea. It was built as a monument of the mankind. The city was built in Atmorian fashion and was made by elven captives. Ysgramor commanded for a great bridge to be constructed. Forever striding the river so no elf might sneak through to avenge his devious cousins. As the bridge was built long, so too was the palace built high, spires reaching the sky to show dominion even over the very winds that had brought forth such grief. It is said that huge tomb was prepared for Ysgramor in the deep hallows beneath the city. However, Ysgramor chose to be buried at sea, facing his homeland, Atmora. Ysgramor's burial place is known as Ysgramor's Tomb. Windhelm was originally the capital city of the First Empire during the reign of Ysgramor Dynasty. During the third century of the First Era, Windhelm was sacked during the War of Succession, and again in the sixth century, by the Akaviri army of Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal. During the Oblivion Crisis, Windhelm was the only sizable city in the otherwise determinedly rural Hold of Eastmarch, and served as a base for Imperial troops guarding the Dunmeth Pass into Morrowind. Civil War During the main quest of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Windhelm is governed by Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion against the Empire. Ulfric believes that his people, the Nords, should be independent, and thus wishes that Skyrim be free to rule its own destiny. If you side with the Empire in the Main Quest, then Windhelm will be the last battle of the Civil War. You will have to cross the bridge that Ysagmor's elven slaves built long ago and stand at the gate to listen to General Tullius's war speech. After that you have to kill all of the Stormcloak soldiers inside the city that are defending Ulfric Stormcloak. Next you have to enter the Palace of the Kings and strike down the Stormcloak General and Ulfric Stormcloak. Once you do this, General Tullius will hand you his sword to finish off Ulfric Stormcloak. After that Legate Rikke will say to Ulfric's corpse, "Talos be with you." Once you kill him you need to head outside and listen to General Tullius give his speech about winning the battle. If you side with the Stormcloaks, then the last battle will be at Solitude. There you will need to kill all of the Imperial soldiers and then finish off General Tullius and Legate Rikke. Segregation After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Windhelm. Because of heightened suspicion generated by the ongoing Civil War, the strongly nationalist Nords of Windhelm sequestered the Dunmer from the other citizens in what came to be known as the "Gray Quarter," in reference to the Dunmer skin color. Argonians are also segregated from the Nord population and are forced to live at the Argonian Assemblage at the city docks. When Ulfric Stormcloak became Jarl after his father's death, he separated the Dunmer and Argonian immigrants from the native Nord population, and founded the militia that would become the Stormcloaks. It is suggested, through dialogue with Viola Giordano, that the Dunmer are taxed more heavily than the Nords, and that these taxes can be raised at the Jarl's whim. Quarters Windhelm is composed of three quarters: Points of interest Inns *Candlehearth Hall *New Gnisis Cornerclub Shops *Blacksmith Quarters *The White Phial *Sadri's Used Wares *Windhelm Marketplace Houses *Aretino Residence *Argonian Assemblage *Atheron Residence *Belyn Hlaalu's House *Brunwulf-Free Winter's House *Hjerim (For Sale) *House of Clan Cruel-Sea *House of Clan Shatter-Shield *Niranye's House *Viola Giordano's House Jarl's Residence *Palace of the Kings Other *Calixto's House of Curiosities *Hall of the Dead *Temple of Talos Outside the City *Argonian Assemblage *Brandy-Mug Farm *Clan Shatter-Shield Office *East Empire Company Office *Hlaalu Farm *Hollyfrost Farm *Warehouse *Windhelm Stables Purchasable property The house in Windhelm (Hjerim) costs 12,000 gold. See main article for how to obtain. Notable people *Adelaisa Vendicci - Soldier who works for East Empire Company. *Adonato Leotelli - Drama writer. *Ambarys Rendar - owner of New Gnisis Cornerclub. *Angrenor Once-Honored - Beggar and disabled veteran. *Arivanya - Wife of Ulundil. *Aval Atheron - Merchant of market. *Aventus Aretino - Boy who was sent to Riften orphanage. *Brunwulf Free-Winter - Man compassionate to Dunmer. *Calixto Corrium - Owner of Calixto's House of Curiosities. *Captain Lonely-Gale - Retired sailor. *Dalan Merchad - Sailor on the North Wind. *Elda Early-Dawn - Proprietress of Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Faryl Atheron - Worker of out-of-town Brandy-Mug Farm. *Friga Shatter-Shield - the Murdered twin sister of Nilsine Shatter-Shield. *Galmar Stone-Fist - the Jarl's right-hand man. *Grimvar Cruel-Sea - Son of Torsten Cruel-Sea. *Helgird - Priestess of Arkay. *Hermir Strong-Heart - Blacksmith. *Hillevi Cruel-Sea - Wife of Torsten Cruel-Sea. *Idesa Sadri - Live-in nanny for Clan Cruel-Sea. *Jora - Priestess of Talos and Wife of Lortheim. *Jorleif - Steward and Strategist to the Jarl. *Kjar - Captain of the North Wind. *Lortheim - Priest of Talos and husband of Jora. *Luaffyn - Bard of Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Malthyr Elenil - Live-in help of Ambarys Rendar. *Neetrenaza - Argonian dockside worker. *Nils - Cook of Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Nilsine Shatter-Shield - Daughter of Torbjorn Shatter-Shield and Tova Shatter-Shield. *Niranye - Merchant of market. *Nurelion - Older owner of The White Phial *Oengul War-Anvil - Castle blacksmith. *Orthus Endario - office manager of East Empire Company by the Dock. *Quintus Navale - Resident assistant of Nurelion. *Revyn Sadri - Owner of Sadri's Used Wares. *Rolff Stone-Fist - Man who has an ingrained dislike of Dunmer and Argonian. *Scouts-Many-Marshes - Argonian dockside worker to Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. *Shahvee - Argonian dockside worker. *Sifnar Ironkettle - Servant of the Jarl. *Silda the Unseen - Beggar and Expert Pickpocket trainer. *Stands-In-Shallows - Argonian dockside worker. *Stenvar - Mercenary which is staying at Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Susanna the Wicked - Waitress of Candlehearth Hall Inn. *Suvaris Atheron - office manager of Clan Shatter-Shield by the Dock. *Torbjorn Shatter-Shield - Patriarch of Clan Shatter-Shield. Expert 2Handed trainer. *Torsten Cruel-Sea - Wealthy owner of Hollyfrost Farm. *Tova Shatter-Shield - Wife of Torbjorn Shatter-Shield. *Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak - the Jarl of Windhelm and Leader of Stormcloaks. *Ulundil - Owner of Windhelm Stables. *Viola Giordano - Wealthy old maid. *Voldsea Giryon - Female orc sailor on the North Wind. *Wuunferth the Unliving - Court Wizard to the Jarl. Common Destruction trainer. *Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced- Member of Stormcloaks. Quests *Blood on the Ice *Innocence Lost *Repairing the Phial *Harsh Master *Find the Thalmor Assassin *The White Phial (side quest) *Rise in the East (side quest) Gallery Windhelm.jpg|Windhelm Concept Art Windhelm Street.jpg|Windhelm Street Windhelmimage.jpg TESV 2011-12-04 00-17-41-88.png|Bridge to Windhelm windhelm ingame snapshot.jpg|Windhelm ingame snapshot Capture.PNG|Looking up past Candlehearth Hall Achievements |trophy = }} Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Windhelm